


[PODFIC] Numbered Silently

by kerravon



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dark, Fear, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's: "Bruce kept a little tally, in his head, of people he thought should meet the Hulk. Those who had made Tony afraid were numbered among them.    No archive warnings, but heed tags, yes?"</p><p>Reader's: An insight into the friendship between Tony Stark and Bruce Banner</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Numbered Silently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Numbered Silently](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403508) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



This is a podfic of "Numbered Silently", in MP3 and M4b format.  
Total length: 26 Minutes  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Numbered Silently](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403508)

Complete MP3 Podfic Direct Download (24.2 MB): [Numbered Silently Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/6pwnny)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/6pwnny)

M4b Audiobook (3.3 MB):  
Complete M4b Podfic Direct Download: [Numbered Silently](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/imtijh)  
M4b Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/imtijh)

Streaming:  


The music breaks are from the song "Protection" by Future of Forestry

As always, please let me know if there are any problems with the downloads. Also, if you have any suggestions as to how to improve my recordings, I'd love to hear them, particularly if you can give me details on how exactly to go about it! Thanks in advance.


End file.
